Quietus
by Eixel
Summary: Shepard was pronounced dead after a Council-issued mission. What's worse is that the Reapers are back, and are about to hit the universe, hard. Can the daughter of a hero, and her father, reassemble her mother's team and stop the Reapers for good? OC,AU.
1. Aimée's Profile, Introduction

_**ESTABLISHING SECURE CONNECTION**__..._

…_**SECURE CONNECTION CONFIRMED**__._

_Downloading Classified Alliance Military Data_... … …

…

…...

…..._**Complete**_.

_Loading_..._**Complete**_.

_Decrypting_...

_Verifying User Name_...

_Verifying User Data_...

_**Opening Profile**_...

* * *

**Moreau, Aimée R.**

**Basic Information:**

**DOB [Earth Calendar]: **_16-May-__2179_

**LOB**:_ Normandy SR-2 Medical Bay_

**Height:** _163cm_

**Weight: **_51kg_

**Hair Color**_: Red-Brown_

**Eye Color**: _Heterochromic;__ Green_[R]_ Gray_[L]

**BM**:_ Shepard-Moreau, Ryla _[Deceased]

**BF**:_ Moreau, Jeffrey _

**Medical Conditions:**

**-Anosmia **[unable to perceive odors]

-**Posttraumatic stress ****disorder** [refusal to seek treatment has prolonged the disorder. handled with medication. _may hinder general performance._]

**-Night Blindness** [_may hinder performance in combat_]

-**Transient Insomnia **[freq. induced due to stressful situations; environment changes. links with case of PTSD]

**-Congenital Afibrinogenemia **[non-severe with regular injections. head trauma or severe bleeding without immediate medical treatment may be fatal]

**Education:**

_Private Education (Home) _

_-Tutor: Dr. Telse`Kai vas Devorte_

_-Primary Study: Intergalactic Relations_

_-GEA Score: 9,730 out of 10,000 accumulative  
_

**Pre-Service History:**

Resided on Citadel [**Location Classified**] until 2186, age 7. Mother, Spectre Ryla Shepard killed due to [**CLASSIFIED**] 2184, age 5. Resided on Alliance Base 2186-2197. Attended public schools until entering high school. Obtained private tutoring due to independent combat training. Graduated from ATA age 18. Early release due to outstanding knowledge of Alliance Protocol and exemplary combat presentation. Enlisted age 18.

[**Note**]-Early release implemented by Academy President Victor Koss.

Corporal while stationed on _SSV Evorte_ under Lieutenant Commander Alan Wayne Vector 05-Feb-2198 to 23-May-2198 [_see_ **Combat History**]

Currently stationed as Lieutenant Commander on Normandy SR-2, TEMP RANK 02-June-2198 to Present [**CLASSIFIED**]

**Combat Training:**

**Alliance Training Academy 01-Sep-2197 – 15-Jan-2198**

_-Alliance Protocol_

_-Hostile Environment Assault Tr._

_-General Arsenal Tr._

_-[Requested/No Pre-req] Adv. Hand-to-Hand Tr._

_-[Requested/No Pre-req] Adv. Submachine Gun Tr._

_-[Requested/No Pre-req] Adv. Sniper Rifle Tr._

**_Overall Rank:_**_ 01 out of 613 students_

**[Combat History-Major]**

Stationed on **Eden Prime**, led small team to help colonist.

-Geth repel mission, no casualties.

Unplanned mission, **Styx Theta/Acheron System/Altahe**

Alliance Homing Beacon, one of fifteen crew members to set foot on planet. Twelve soldiers found dead at location on mission to retrieve stolen goods. Bandit raiders. Commander A.W Vector[wounded] and Gunnery Chief Jones[critical condition upon return]. Crew guarded CO and GC, Moreau went off and eliminated raiders.

[Note]

-CO Vector Comment: Corporal Moreau single-handedly eliminated a group of over at least forty bandits with a sniper rifle. Earned medal for courage, outstanding combat skills, and keeping her entire crew alive, including the me. She has my recommendation on anything she persues.

**[Military Specialization]**

-Biotic, discovered age 4

-Lx6; age 10

- Adv. Adept

**[The remainder of this profile marked CLASSIFED by request of Citadel Council]  
**

**

* * *

**

Let me tell you a bit about myself, though you've probably already gotten the gist of it from my profile. My name is Amiée Rhey Moreau. Lieutenant Commander of the Alliance vessel _Normandy SR-2_. It's considered to be an 'out of date ship', but my father and I demanded it. We believe its the best damn ship in the whole fleet, with upgrades not even the most standard ships have.

I'm nineteen years old and I've been an **official** soldier of the Alliance for less than a year, and I know exactly what you're thinking. _'A nineteen year old commander? Please. She's full of it.'_

I get that a lot, there are a ton of people pissed off by it, too. I'm the youngest Commander ever in the history of the Systems Alliance, if you want to get technical with it, but it's suppose to be only for this mission. People say its because of my 'mother' and all that, but I am not a FNG by any means, trust me I've lived on Alliance base since I was seven years old with my father, a couple years after my mother died, and I've been training my ass off for years, even before enlisting. I am pretty much the best at everything I do. Period. Don't believe me? Give me the target the size of a pinhead, I'll shoot it dead center. Put me up against the best hand-to-hand specialist, they'll be down in less than ten seconds flat. My godfather was one of the best hand-to-hand specialist, and he's a turian. I've been practicing and sparring with him since I was a little kid. Try to run at me, I'll throw you with a biotic blast so powerful it'll snap your damn spine. I may be short as hell, 5'4, but I can hold my own, I'm not dainty and fragile, I work out very frequently, but I'm not all beastly like this girl on the _Evorte_, Sasha. She looked like she could pin down a Krogan with one hand, no joke. Anyway, enough rambling.

...About my parents. My father is fourty-six, and is the best helmsman in the Alliance fleet. He is a teacher at that flight school he went to when he was younger, and still no one can even compare to him. He has Vrolik syndrome, which is some crazy bone disease that makes him all breakable and stuff. He tells me it isn't as bad as it used to be when he was originally in the Alliance, because when he was in Cerberus with my mom they got him some upgrades. I remember him breaking his legs a couple times though, wasn't pretty. Some people call my dad "Joker", but I don't get it. He is the most depressing man I have ever encountered, **ever**. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great dad and all, but he's still in love with my mother who he claims isn't dead, but she really is. I've tried to help him get over her, and find someone new, but he just won't let go. He's always so unhappy, frowning all the time.

My _mother_. Lieutenant Commander and N7 graduate Ryla Shepard. War hero, first and only human Spectre, defeated the Collectors, fought the Reapers, was the savior of this and that, and was the first human to do a whole bunch of things. She actually died too, and was brought back by the crazy Cerberus organization. I've seen before and after shots, she was so pretty before she died. Not that she wasn't after from the pictures I've seen, but she really looked like she did come back from the dead. Didn't come back again though. There are a ton of videos of her on the extranet, and a whole bunch of other things, but they're really glorified most of them, always the soldier and not the woman. I have a few pictures of me and her my dad gave me, and a bear my dad said she gave me before she died. That's all really, no real memories.

That's another reason I worked my butt off my whole life, I had to live up to that lady. People worship her, literally. I've herd rumors upon rumors about my mother, some are really wild, like that she ran off with a Krogan or she broke down from stress and killed herself. I ask my dad about some that I hear, and they're usually all lies.

The **real **story about my mom's death... well I'm not really suppose to talk about it. It's 'classified' and all that mumbo jumbo. They told the public she was just '_killed on a mission_', no details. The _real _story is that the Council had sent my mother to investigate a colony that went silent, them speculating Reapers, even though she supposedly "defeated" the Reapers nineteen years ago when she was a couple months pregnant with me. She really was amazing, pregnant and kicking ass, that's what you call true power. Anyway, that's not completely true though, because right now the universe is about to get **hard** by these things. She went MIA days after docking, and when the Council called the Alliance to check it out, the planet was a bloodbath, people dead everywhere. Never told the public that either...it's horrible, the secrets they keep. My mother was never found, so they assumed she was dead, because there were no other survivors. Even if she was alive, she sure as hell is dead somewhere by now.

That's where I come in. Everyone is in danger now, and who better to look to than a daughter of a hero, who had already fought the damn things? I may seem like I'm full of myself, but I earned everything I have, all the records on me, my skill levels, everything. Years of discipline on myself. I didn't have fun, or date, go to a real school to make "friends" or do any of that pointless stuff.

Now, the Alliance was ready to assemble a team for me, but I rejected. My mother had the best crew out there, and though everyone's probably older, and doing their own thing, I'm sure I can persuade them into one last fight for me. For the universe. For my mother.

So now it's my turn. Time to put myself to the test, to live up to my mom, and kill those damn Reapers once and for all.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**INTRO COMPLETED. This had to be the worst chapter to write...ever. So much research required!~ Thank goodness for mass wiki. Anyway I've seen the actual ages for some of the characters on the bioware site and I'm like, dang they'll be old. That's why I made Aimée so young, and tried to make it as realistic as possible, even then i'ma bend the ages a bit...a lot actually. The majority of the stuff in her profile was made up btw so, yeah. The years were driving me mad honestly so...I just did whatever. It wouldn't work for me. Oh writing...This story is a continuation of my Joker/Shepard ff It's Never Too Late . You don't have to read it to get this story really, so its fine if you skip it. This story is going to be revolved around an OC, as you can tell from above, so if you don't like it, just skip this story. I'm going to try my best to keep all original characters IC, except Joker will be far from it, and a few characters will be making an appearance who's personalities haven't really been shown in any of the games. First chapter will be up soon, I'm excited ! :D its going to be an interesting story! Ty for reading~**


	2. First Impressions Stick

I was wondering if my father could hear my heart beating as loudly as I could in my head. It felt and sounded like it was going to explode. I wasn't one to get nervous, I'm a very confident person, but this was nerve-wracking. I'm sure so many people are going to be watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake, and when I do, I'm done for.

We walk into the main deck of the _Normandy _after decontamination, already noisy with voices, beeping, and footsteps. You'd think the crew had been here forever, but they just boarded the shuttle today after Alliance final inspections. Technically they were former crew mates, most of them from when my mother served, give or take a few new people. I couldn't tell regardless, everyone was new to me, but my dad seemed to know most of them as some shouted "hello" to him.

The ship is phenomenal, tons larger than the one and only ship I've ever served on, a lot brighter too. Mind you, this ship has been docked for nearly fourteen years, it had to be fixed up for over two weeks, but even then it looked... gorgeous.

"Welcome back, Jeff, and welcome aboard the _Normandy_, Commander Moreau."

What was that? An AI is on the ship? Different. The _Evorte _didn't have an AI, but the Citadel had a few around, so I'm no stranger to them. Alliance scarcely installed them aboard even their most advance vessels, fear of them going rogue mostly.

"EDI!"

I had to hide a smile that was trying to creep up on me as my dad walked over to the cockpit and took a seat, an authentic grin on his face. I always got happy when my father did, it was rare, but he behaved so differently when he was. I'm sure he'll be less of a downer now that he's back doing what he really loves, instead of getting angry over his students. He says to me constantly that teaching them is like "trying to fight a bipolar Krogan naked with a sack of ricefuckingpudding".

I _had_ to keep a neutral face though, I had to show that I was serious about this job, and I wouldn't be taken seriously if I just went around grinning like an idiot.

I walked around the main deck, introducing myself to the crew, shaking a few hands, and nodding in acknowledgment to the few waves I received from preoccupied workers.

"Commander! May I speak with you for a moment?"

I turned away from the man I was introducing myself to, and excused myself before walking over to the orange-haired woman.

"Wow! You've gotten so big, and not to mention _cute_! Last time I saw you aboard you were so tiny! " I crossed my arms and raised a brow at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was...unprofessional, ma'am. Yeoman Kelly Chambers," she gave a salute, "I served under your mother years ago...until she well..." she lowered her green eye to the floor, her entire expression sorrowful and let out a heavyhearted sigh, "She was a great Commander." She looked back up at me, her entire expression doing a complete 360, "As soon as I herd you were bringing back your mother's crew and _I _was invited to join, you bet I said yes! I know you'll lead us to victory! _My_ job here is to notify you of any new messages or meetings. Also, I have a degree in psychology, so I can also provide councilor support whenever necessary."

I nodded before extending my hand out, hers grasping onto it and shaking it firmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chambers. I'd love to chat but I need to get around to the rest of the crew."

"Yes! I'll see you soon Commander!"

She turned back to her terminal and I quickly walked over to the elevator. I let out a large breath of air as the elevator doors closed. So far, so good. The crew was very welcoming, I was expecting more sneers as I walked away, but they all seemed cheerful and sprightly. Kelly seemed...nice, not to mention excitable...way too excitable. She looked like she was going to jump on me the whole time.

I decided to head to the engineering deck. As I walked around, it was extremely quiet, the only sound I could hear was the faint clank of my combat boots. When I got closer to the core, I heard loud voices,

"Kenneth, you're such a dog!"

"Aye! Only because you make me beg woman!"

I cleared my throat as I leaned against the doorway, watching them turn around quickly and face me, appearing surprised when they saw me. They stood at attention as I walked towards them,

"Names?"

The woman stepped forward, glaring at the man before facing me, "Engineer Gabriella Donnelly ma'am," she reached out, and I shook her hand quickly, "and this is my husband Kenneth," she directed a thumb over her shoulder, "I'm responsible for the propulsion systems while _he_ handles the power control systems. We're looking forward to serving under you, Commander Moreau."

"You two are married?" I questioned. It was rare for married couples to serve on the same ship in the Alliance.

Kenneth spoke when Gabriella opened her mouth, "Married for ten years and counting, shes a pain in the rear end but I love her gorgeous self to death!" I noticed her trying to cover her smile with her hand before elbowing him in his arm. It was...cute in a way.

"It's nice to see you all grown up! You were such a rascal when you were on this ship when you were a bairn. You grew up beautiful though, just like your mother! I'm sure the men can't _stand_ i—ow! Damn it woman!"

Gabriella smacked him in the back of the head before hissing at him, barely loud enough for me to hear, "You're talking to a Commanding officer you moron!"

She let out a deep breath before she spoke to me, "We own Shepard our lives, she saved us from those awful Collectors years ago. She was a great woman, and I'm sure you'll take those Reapers down."

"Yeah, we'll kick those bastards in their stinkin' robotic bawbags!"

My eyes opened wide at his comment, "Do you speak to all your Commanding officers this informally ?"

Gabriella had a pleading look on her face towards her husband before looking back at me, "Sadly, yes. He would have been kicked out of the Alliance already for insubordination multiple times if he wasn't so efficient."

I was almost tempted to let it go, but I couldn't, "Don't let it happen again."

They nodded before I turned on my heel, hands clasped behind my back heading back into the sanctuary of the elevator. I guess you could say I have a naturally kind nature, I'm not ruthless by any means, and I'd love to be informal with all of these people as they're used to with their former CO, but I will **not** tolerate being treated as a _child_ instead of the Commander of this damn ship!

They seemed happy together though. I've never been attracted to any boys. I've been asked out by a couple, but I've always been consumed with my training; no time for pointless relationships that won't last. I don't think I'll ever fall in love and all that happily ever after stuff, my love is in my work, and that's probably how it'll stay.

An hour and a few new faces later, I finally made it to my quarters.

"The room is exactly the same as Shepard left it, Commander. You may make changes as you see fit. Your box of possessions is on the desk near the sofa."

Gosh, is that AI going to be watching my every move? Kind of creepy. "Thank you, EDI."

"Logging you out, Commander."

I went and sat at the desk near the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle at the collection of model ships on the wall. That, I find, is a cute hobby for the kick-ass Commander my mother is suppose to be. There were data pads scattered around the small desk, but a video-pic instantly caught my eye. I lifted the black frame off the desk and pressed the button to make it play. It was me when I was younger and my mother playing one of those child hand games. We both had beaming smiles, and I felt a ping of emotion as I saw my smaller self jump on my mother. I sat it back in its former space and looked at the other photos. Two of them were me and my mother in various poses, one by myself, one with me and my father hugging, and one with her and my father kissing. There was also a picture with a large group of people who I was assuming was her crew, from them being suited up or in uniform. I noticed my dad and godfather, Uncle Garrus, were in it. I also saw Chambers, the Donnelly's and my grandmother. A few other faces I recognize of people I just met.

I went over to the other desk, which was bare and opened the box with my few possessions. I might as well put my stuff over here, I really don't want to touch my mother's things. There wasn't much inside anyway, I had a few pajamas. I honestly dreaded sleeping in my uniform aboard the _Evorte_, and now that I have my own room I'm going to take advantage of it. I had a few of my own photos that I sat out on the desk, and a couple data pads with things I needed to go over later. The final thing I took out was my...teddy. I know, babyish, but it's the only tangible thing I have from my mother.

I took it in my arms and threw myself backwards onto the perfectly made bed. The blue glow from the empty fish tank gave the dimly lit room an eerie look to it. I wonder how often she actually slept on this bed, with the weight of the universe on her shoulders? Wow, this is the most I've thought about my mother in, well, ever. I try not to think about her, because honestly, part of me hates her. She should have stayed with me and my dad and let someone else play hero, but I knew she was doing it because she wanted to protect us, everyone.

"Hey Commander," I recognized my father's voice filling the room, sounding kind of serious, "Doc is looking for you Commander, so you should go see her in the med bay..._Commander._ Lieutenant out, _**Commander**_!" He was laughing hysterically by the time he cut the intercom. Well, I'm glad he's enjoying himself.

I headed up to the medical bay on Deck Three, and when I stepped inside, I saw the woman sitting in a chair, her back towards me.

"Doctor?" My voice echoed in the near-empty room.

She swiveled her chair around and smiled gently while she stood up. "Why, look at you. Are you just going to stand there, or are you waiting for me to salute you Commander?"

I took long strides over to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Hi grandma," I whispered as she returned the hug. I couldn't even try to ignore how much I missed her, I haven't seen her in years. I pulled away from her before asking, "How have you been?"

She took me by the hands, "I'm perfectly fine. I've never dreamed I'd be on this ship again after all these years! I always regretted retiring, I missed life on-board. How about you dear? Are you settling in well?"

I sat down and she did the same, "The entire crew is welcoming for the most part, they all seem very fond of my...mother."

She rested an elbow on her desk, her hand holding up her head, "She was a good soldier, the best I've ever seen. She led everyone to hell and back multiple times, and we merrily followed."

I let out a sigh, "I want people to respect and follow me because I can be a great leader, not because they feel as if they owe my mother."

Her expression turned into shock, "Nonsense! We're all here because we know you are capable. Remember - you were born right in this very room."

I looked around the room before my eyes went back to focus on the elderly doctor, a reminiscent look on her face, " The whole crew gathered in this room not long after you were born, wanting to meet the daughter of their Commander, who they knew was destined to be great," she let out a chuckle, " your poor mother was so upset, she barely got to hold you before you were passed around the room. She had to threaten everyone to get you back!"

I grinned as my mind imagined how they would play out. "When was I last here, anyway? I don't remember this ship at all honestly..."

She thought silently for a moment, the snapped her fingers, "You were around four years old, parading around the ship while your mom was doing work in her quarters. You had a blue baton, and the cutest matching jumpsuit on, going around order the crew to do the silliest things, riding on Vakarian's shoulders so you'd 'look bigger'!" We were both cracking up by now, our laughs sounding loud in the echoing room, "It gets better! You made poor Andrew Bocket fly to the Citadel, even though your mother had told him to go to Illium. He was always so nervous, that boy, and he actually did what you said!" My mouth was hanging open as I laughed. It was unbelievable! Was I really that bad? "Ryla finally came from her room, and the crew was doing silly things like jumping rope, or drawing pictures, your mother honestly thought everyone went absolutely mad!"

"Did she get angry at Boket?" I would have flipped!

"No, she didn't, she was too amused that you took over her ship effortlessly! She said that you were a possible threat, joking of course. She did scold Garrus for being an accomplice and letting you scare the poor pilot. You said you wanted your dad to come play with you, he was getting a break from you, that's why you were on the ship, you wore the poor man out."

I shook my head in amusement, they let me get away with anything.

She placed a hand on my knee, "My point is that we **do** know you're capable, and we believe in you, we're _your_ crew."

"Commander, Jeff is asking for you on the main deck," EDI's quickly said, her voice silencing us both.

"Tell him I'm on my way," I stood up and smiled slightly, "I'll see you later, thanks for telling me those stories, grandma."

She waved me off, "I have plenty to tell, don't forget to visit."

I nodded and headed down the the CIC, walking up behind my father, who leaned his head all the way back to get a glimpse of me, then turned the chair around. A big ridiculous grin was on his face, his hands clasped together, looking like a giddy school girl "Aw... look at my little Commander!"

I glowered at him, my hands on my hips, and he rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look Aimz, I still can ground you!"

I rolled my eyes, "What did you need dad?"

He turned his chair back around, "Where are we heading first? We can't just float around space forever, it tends to get boring."

I pondered it for a bit, and I smiled when I knew exactly where I wanted to go first, "Let's hit the Citadel first, I want to get Uncle Garrus."

He groaned, "Him? Why do we have to get mister grouchy half-face first?"

I smacked him on the top of his hat, "Ow!"

I chuckled,"I'm the Commander, that's why _Lieutenant_!"

He shook his head, "Aye, aye, you brat."

I gasped, "Brat? Far from!"

"Whatever you say! ETA two hours Aimz."

I headed up to my quarters, tomorrow would be when we finally started recruiting. We had a few people to pick up on the Citadel, hopefully they'd all come. I just hope things will go as planned for once, that'd be nice. We can only hope for now.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Ahh, major slackage. I just could not write this chapter for the death of me, I hate introductions, and first person! Plus...I've been playing Halo Reach so yeah, that's why too!...Mostly why! The father we get in, the more interesting this story will be! For now it's going to be a lot of intros until we get into the main story. Update soon!**


	3. Hidden Identities

The powerhouse of the entire galaxy: The Citadel. Years ago, there was a battle here, rightfully named The Battle of the Citadel, but you'd never know by how captivating breathtaking it was. Stories upon stories of beautiful structures, and greenery cracking through the white walkways. Traffic of various species constantly passing through. Home to the Citadel Council, and my home. I've only been to the Presidium once in my life, my mother's military funeral for her service supposedly, but I don't recall this place at all. I'd never forget though, it's beauty is jaw-dropping, but I'm not here to sight-see.

I had my light Janissary armor on, my Volkov snipe and Kovalyov on my back; my Kessler pistol on my hip. Even around here, you can never be too careful. Though... it does become a pain to carry around weapons all the time, but like Kross always said: _"better safe than with a bullet in your head"_.

I made my way to the C-Sec main office. It was full of people, but not the particular person, er, Turian, I was seeking.

I walked over to an elderly man sitting at a desk, obviously not very busy by the bored expression on his face, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Garrus Vakarian."

"One sec," the man did a scan on me. I honestly hated those things, they know everything about you in a heartbeat, but safety is important on such a big place like this, so I understand.

"Ah, Miss Moreau, Captain is out on a mission with a few officers, afraid he won't be back for a while."

"Where can I find him?"

He shook his head, "C-Sec classified business ma'am."

I slammed my hands on the glass desk. Why can't people just tell me what I need to know so I didn't have to jump through hoops to get somewhere! I could feel my biotics starting to flare up, "Classified my ass! Tell me where he is damn it! Now."

I saw fear in the poor man's hazel eyes. Damn biotics; useful as hell in combat, not really on a day-to-day basis. I clenched my hands into a white-knuckling fist, my nails digging into my palms as I tried to calm my body down.

"Look mister, I just really need to find him now. Please, just tell me where he is."

Thankfully, the man relax before pressing a few buttons on his PT, "He's at the Den in the Wards, some bloody drug exchange going on down there. If he asks how you found him, it wasn't me."

* * *

Chora's Den. If it wasn't the hottest spot for trouble, I didn't know where was. I still don't even get why it's not shut down, all the illegal things that go down here. It had been shut down before, yet here it is once more.

I slowly slipped inside, my back sliding across the blue wall, red lights lighting my way. The room was hotter than the outside. Assault rifle in hand, I peeked around the corner, over twenty dead bodies littered the crimson-stained floor. Some of them were still burning from what was probably incendiary ammo. I walked slowly over to the nearest corpse after I assumed no one was around, and observed his wound. Clean shot through the skull, Uncle Garrus's handy work no doubt.

A few gun shots fired, and my barrier shattered. I quickly summoned up a new one before diving for cover behind the bar. I leaned against the red-lit wall behind me. It didn't come from the front of me, or behind, so where? I herd the slight patter of creaking footsteps on the bar roof.

Above.

I stepped into plain view, firing a few shots at the wall so they'd come out of cover, which they did, and before they could fire I used a biotic lift so I could get a clear shot. Shrieks emitted from the man before I pulled the trigger, a rapid spurt of bullets rendering him unable to make another sound. The body fell from the roof to the top of the bar, and I gripped my gun tighter as I scanned the room. When I was _positive _no one was there, I walked over to the man who's life I just took. Black hair, green eyes, a demon-like tattoo on his face. I'd bet money it was one of the criminals.

I looked around once more, and saw a trail of blood heading out the side exit. By the pattern of it, they must've been bleeding pretty badly and fleeing from the scene. Probably didn't make it very far. I decided to follow it because if someone was really here, they'd have come hearing the gunshots.

It was dark, I couldn't see even with the dim light from the sky. as I trailed down the path, and I could hear my own breath escaping my slightly parted lips - a little too quiet for my taste. Turn on a flashlight? No...I'd be a lit-up stinking target. My blindness would make me an easy target as well. I stopped when I felt my foot step on...something. I knelt down next to them, turning on a very dim light with my omni-tool. Male, his golden-blonde hair stained red with his own blood, and I could tell by the uniform he was C-Sec. I checked his pockets for any kind of identification, but turned up with nothing. I really didn't feel like poking around a dead man's body anyway. It seemed wrong, repulsive, and it just wasn't my line of work.

I stood up and reached for my gun on the ground, but what happened next happened way too quickly for me to comprehend. My gun was kicked out of my reach, and I was grabbed from behind, my wrist being pressed together very uncomfortably; painfully.

Big mistake.

A back kick to the shin loosened my wrist with a groan escaping from the man, and I immediately pulled myself from his grasp, moving behind him, and within seconds I had his sorry ass on the ground, pistol loaded and ready at his skull. Turian.

Something made me not pull the trigger; the aching feeling I suddenly felt in the pit of my stomach... or it could be the men with guns on either side of me. They were concealed by the darkness, so I could barely tell their position.

"What business do you have here?"

He growled, it sounded like an untamed animal ready to attack, "I could ask you the same thing. You killed one of my men!"

He bucked me off his back, causing me to fly a good distance away from him, landing roughly on my side. I quickly stood up as the beast charged at me, and a reflex caused me to send a biotic push to my left and right, and all you could hear were pained grunts and metal hitting the pavement of the alley. I went and picked up my rifle, a blue glow still charging from my body. I slowly inched my way over to the Turian, my gun ready to fire, the glow emitting from me giving me a better look at my attacker. I slowly lowered my gun; I'd know those markings anywhere. The rush of fear that overwhelmed me caused my voice to crack.

"Uncle Garrus?"

I ran over to him, dropping to my knees by his side. His pale eyes roaming my face, his voice rugged as he spoke, "Mini?"

I smiled before hugging him, which he gently returned, his crew coming back to surround us, guns aimed and ready. He spoke quickly, "Its alright guys, shes with me."

They murmured and looked at each other with confused glances while I helped him to his feet. I really didn't see this one coming.

* * *

We all walked back to the lower markets, silently following Uncle G before he spun around, sending a swing in my direction, which I easily dodged. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know when. He's so predictable.

He roared with laughter, "You're getting good."

I smiled up at him sweetly before knocking his feet from out under him, him landing on his back with a thump, "Yeah? Well you're getting old. No wonder I didn't recognize you."

His expression caused me to laugh my ass off and point a finger at him. Gosh, I wish I had a camera. He pushed himself onto his feet, and we threw halfhearted punches at once another, causing passers-by, merchants, and the officers to watch us in both bafflement and amusement.

By the time we ceased our 'goofing around', we were out of breath. "It's good to see you again _Captain_."

His mandibles twitched into a grin, "Likewise...uh, what is it now?"

I began redoing the ponytail I had, my hair a mess from our antics, "Officially Commander of the _Normandy_, for now." I chuckled as I herd something along the lines of a whistle escape from him, snapping the band securely around my long hair. One of the officers came up to me, a species I'd never seen in person before. I tried to think back to my studies, and from the looks of it, I'm surehe's a Drell. Wow, he was... really cute.

Wait, what?

"You're a Commanding Officer?," He started, his dark eyes roaming my body, "Aren't you a bit -"

I raised my fist so it was level with his face, age was the _worst_ thing anyone could bring up with me, "If you say 'young' I will render your face so unrecognizable that when you look in the fuc- Hey!" Garrus had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. He knew I hated that, but I wasn't going to kick and whine...and he knew that too. So I just stayed quiet and listened to the silent laughs coming from the officers, which he wanted.

After about a minute he finally set me down, and the snickers immediately caused me to reach for my holstered pistol, which Garrus noticed, him shaking his head, giving me _that_ look. The "_if you do it you're in for it_" look. Being around him made me feel so small, and that's besides the fact that he towers over me. I groaned and looked at the Drell, smiling at me of all things. Ass. He was totally an enemy in my book.

"Can we finish this conversation in your office, Vakarian?"

He nodded, "Lead the way, Commander."

* * *

A shuttle ride later, Garrus and I were in his office, him sitting behind his desk, his eyes fixed on me,

"What brings you here, Mini?"

"First, what the hell happened at the Den? Did you catch who you were after?"

He shook his head, "Couldn't find him. We left Dale to watch for him inside while we checked the alley, but as you saw, he was killed."

I thought back for a moment, "What did he look like?"

He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, "Couldn't say really, only identification we had was that he was tall, had dark hair, and a tattooed face."

"Oh...I think he's dead."

He looked at me, his voice serious, "What do you mean?"

I placed my hands on my lap, "A man fired at me when I went into the club, and by your description I'm pretty sure it was him. I'm sorry, but it was either me or him in that situation."

He swore under his breath, then let out a sigh, "At least he's finally out of our hair, but he killed a lot of innocent people. Probably the one who got Dale, too. It's tragic really, has a six year old son and an unemployed wife. I'll have to bear the bad news once they retrieve his body.

Bear the bad news...

_Dad stood still, and I watched as the phone dropped from his hand to the floor. His face whitening from...shock? I run over and pick up the phone, trying to return it to a statue of a father, asking: "what's wrong, what's wrong?" He slowly looked at me, the act causing emotion to finally flood to his face. Was it me? I made my daddy cry? I don't understand, I'm just a little girl. He leaves, Uncle Garrus silently takes me to his house, sitting with me on his large couch. I ask, "Why is everyone so sad? Daddy won't tell me." His eyes flicked around my face. How to you tell a child such awful news? "You're Mom is gone." What does that mean? Mommy was always gone. "She isn't coming back, Aimée." It wasn't true, Mommy would come back, she promised. She never breaks her promises._

"Hello? Still with me?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"I asked: 'did you need me for something'?"

I learned forward, my hands clasped on his cold, transparent desk, "I need you to come with me on this mission. You know the story I'm sure."

He nodded, "Yeah, you know I'll be there, I have to finish some paperwork first and-"

We both looked at the opening door, the Drell from earlier had walked in. "Sorry for interrupting, but Mrs. Dale is here, and she is being..._unpleasant_."

Garrus stood up, "Damn, someone notified her already without telling me first? Spirits, help me. Krios, keep the Commander company until I get back." He rushed out of the room and I turned my back to the Drell standing idly in the doorway.

Wait, **Krios**?

I activated my omni-tool as I said the name in my head repeatedly, ignoring him while he took a seat where Garrus previously sat. My eyes flicked up to the Drell when I found what I was looking for.

"Thane Krios?" I asked, silently hoping it wasn't.

He shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint, but no, I am not."

I exhaled, relieved. Something just made me extremely dislike this guy.

"But if you are seeking him," he continued, "Then I am afraid you are late. The Goddess, Kalihira, has taken him into her hands."

"Wait, he's dead?"

I mentally kicked myself. How lousy of me to blurt it out like that.

He nodded slightly. Why hadn't anyone told me that?

I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously, "Wait, how would you know this unless you're..."

He smirked at me slightly, "You should get into police work, you're superb at figuring things out."

I growled, rubbing my temples with my fingers. This guy must enjoy pissing me off.

"But yes, I am his son, Kolyat." He extended his hand and I shook it out of politeness. He didn't let go immediately, his hand cold and rough on mine. He was just staring at me; smiling? I snatched my hand away, and asked something I probably would regret, but I knew I'd have to eventually if what he was telling me was true.

"Look. I'm reassembling my mother's team for an **extremely** vital mission. It's suppose to be on the hush for now...but the Reapers are supposedly coming back, and I need all the help I can get." He folded his hands, placing them flat on the glass, not blinking once as he listened to me speak, "You say your father has passed...would you be willing to take his place?"

Much to my relief, he finally blinked his large eyes, breaking the gaze that was rapidly making me uneasy, "You invite me to join you, when you know nothing of me?"

I really just wanted to shoot this guy in his face, I've known him for only a couple hours and I already hate him. I stood up, my hands firmly placed on the glass, holding me up,

"I'm _assuming _you must be at least _somewhat_ skilled if you're with Vakarian."

He stood up as well, placing two of his webbed fingers under his chin, "Assuming is dangerous, not to mention foolish. Why would I obey the command of a foolish girl? That would make me foolish as well."

He pretended to ponder, and I was already reaching for my gun to freaking shut his smart ass up, but the '_whoosh_' of the door concluded my actions. Garrus stepped inside and stood next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder before asking, "You alright? You seem kind of-"

I cut him off while plopping back in the chair,"I'm fine."

Garrus went back to sit behind his desk while Kolyat moved to the empty space beside me.

"Excuse me, Chief, before I go," Kolyat started, "I'm _assuming_," the tone in his voice when he said that made my patience towards him wear even thinner, "that you'll be accompanying Miss Moreau on her mission, correct?" Garrus nodded, listening to him attentively. "Then I would like to inform you that I will be doing the same."

My head shot up to see the smirking Drell, a smile I know I'd grow to hate. "I'll see you both aboard then?"

Before he got a reply from either of us, he stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him, leaving my Uncle and I alone once more.

I slumped in my chair, "What the hell is that guy's problem anyway?"

Garrus typed away at his computer, not looking up at me when he spoke, "I don't get what you mean, Mini. He's a good kid, the best officer in this whole organization in my opinion." He finally looked up at me, "I'll uh... meet you on the ship in an hour or so," he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "I need to find out who the hell informed Mrs. Dale so soon, it was horrible out there. She nearly started a fight with the IS. Then I need to find someone to replace Krios and I while we're gone. I...won't bore you with the details."

I smiled at him before getting up and heading back to the Normandy.

* * *

I sat on a crate in the Main Battery watching my Uncle, him in his blue and gray armor that he seemed to have my whole life, messing with the controls. It was broken and burned near where his gruesome scar was. I never asked what had happened, all he ever told me was that his armor was 'lucky'. He finally joined us after an hour, and we discussed what we've been up to during our years apart.

He pulled his gaze away from the monitor, looking at me with what looked like a smile, "You're mother used to sit there and talk to me in-between missions. Even though I was always calibrating these damn guns, and told her I was busy, she'd still pester me."

I laughed lightly and watched his finger being pointed at me, him shaking it a bit.

"Before I forget to mention it...ah, quite the biotic display today."

He chuckled as I covered my face with my palms, "I'm _so_ sorry about that, you know I've never gotten proper training. I can control them for the most part... until I get extremely stressed out. Don't forget that you nearly killed me!"

He walked over to me and patted me on the back, still laughing to himself, "Sorry about that, wasn't expecting you of all people to be there. You're doing well though, Mini. I need to get to work though, why don't you go check on Krios?"

I groaned while I stood up, "I guess, but if I shoot his ass I refuse to be held resposible."

He shook his head in disbelief, returning to his work as I asked the AI, "EDI, where's Krios?"

"He is located in the Life Support Control Room, Commander."

I thanked EDI before heading off to LS, preparing for the Drell's barely tolerable attitude. The door opened, and I didn't see him anywhere as I walked further into the room.

"Looking for me, Commander?"

I redirected my gaze from the window blocking the smokey core to the bed behind me - an empty bed? I looked up to the rack above, the Drell sitting cross-legged, peering down at me.

"What, may I ask, are you doing up there Krios?"

"Meditation," he hopped down from the rack and I got a better view of him. He was no longer in his C-Sec issued uniform, but wearing a large-collared black leather jacket, with various strips of blue and the same teal green as his skin running throughout it, a matching mid-zip top underneath, and black skin-tight leather pants, blue stripes on the thighs.

When my eyes met his face, he was looking at me curiously,"Do you need something?"

How long was I staring? I turned my head slightly to avert his gaze. Gosh, was I was... blushing?

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my voice steady as I asked, "Are you settling in well?"

He sat on his cot, "Yes, thank you for asking."

The brief silence engulfing the small room was unbearable. I hated the quiet, it always made me nervous. Him watching me stand there uncomfortably didn't help either.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. You'll be coming planet-side with me and Garrus tomorrow, so be ready."

He nodded. "Good night, Commander," he said before laying back on his cot, staring at the rack above. I didn't reply as I walked out of the room, leaning against the wall near the door. Last time I go in there.

I headed down to the CIC to see how my dad was holding up, he was messing around with something on the computer at his chair. I sat in the co-pilot's chair, and it was about a minute before he turned to me.

"So you got Garrus, I... still don't like him...and you're bringing strays in just like your mother! Good job Aimz, way to be productive."

I sensed the sarcasm in his voice, frustrating me, "The 'stray' is Kolyat, _Thane's_ son. He's with us because Thane's...dead! Is there anyone else I should know about?"

He brought a fist to his mouth, "I forgot about that. Honestly I don't know, you'll have to find out from someone other than me, I wasn't kept up to date."

I smacked myself on the forehead. He was so useless sometimes. I think this is going to end up being more difficult than I thought.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Yay for being productive! Thats always good... next chapter up soon, who will we recruit next! Thanks for reviews and alerts! Lots more coming for you reader! May bad luck always be at your heels, but never catch you!**


	4. Unwanted Surprises: Part 1

**(A/N **

**23-Oct : I had to touch up a few things in this chapter, and a few others [not worth really checking out] because I realized I didn't keep a few things in mind when I was writing, been too focus on defining her personality and not her overall _character._ So I realized when I was working on the next chapter I forgot why I included a certain part, so I tweaked the ending of this chapter. So if you've read this one before I edited it, sorry! Just read the ending! I effed it up hard. I'll have the next chapter up...tomorrow or Monday. I hope!)**

It was still pretty early by the time we were back on the Citadel. I was geared up, as were Garrus and Krios. We were standing in an elevator, waiting for it to hit the thirty-fourth floor of this luxurious apartment building. If I had to describe this elevator ride I'd probably end up using the words: tedious, uncomfortable, and tight. You'd think a building like this with all its tenants would have an elevator with a larger capacity, but it's barely as large as the Normandy's, and that's not saying much. Garrus and Krios were both pretty bulky so they took up the majority of the space. It wasn't that bad, I've been in worse situations. Plus I was pretty small, so I didn't need much room.

There was a woman likely in her forties who was probably way more uncomfortable than I was. Not by the lack of space necessarily, but I just got the feeling she... didn't trust other species. Possibly it's because she had actually whispered in my ear at one point and asked if I was safe and if I wanted her to report to the authorities, which was one of the most comical things I've ever herd from someone. I desperately tried to contain my laughter, the face I was making made Garrus, Krios, and the woman look at me as if I were a freak. I never replied to her. I thought the answer was pretty clear, even though I _wanted_ to reply: 'Yeah lady. I'm unsafe with the _guns_ I clearly have on me.' Some people are just ignorant.

When the woman got off, we still had about seventeen floors to go. Isn't this like the twenty-second century? We've made so many advances in our specie's brief existence, but our elevators are atrocious. Talk about 'efficiency is key'.

I rocked back and fourth on my heels, leaning against the glass of the elevator that overlooked the lobby. I watched my Uncle, messing with his assault rifle, occasionally glancing up at the floor counter. I didn't dare look over at the Drell, seeing him just made me want to strangle him.

31...32...33..._ding!_

Finally I stepped out of that dreadful elevator onto the brown-carpeted, golden-walled hallway, Garrus and Krios trailing behind silently. It wasn't long until we reached the room we were searching for, the white numbers 3255 painted next to the silver-colored door. I buzzed the room on the blue panel below the numbers, and after two minutes, no one answered.

I held up my arm while flashing a devious grin at the two men behind me, my omni-tool lighting up, "Should we hack in?"

Krios shook his head slightly, "How do you expect to achieve loyalty when you break into someone's home?"He asked with a annoyed tone in his voice, Garrus folding his arms and nodding in agreement.

I rolled my eyes while silently mimicking the Drell, rapping on the metal door, "I refuse to idly stand here. EDI _told_ me she sent a message stating when we were com-"

A loud shattering noise which sounded like it coming from inside the room instantly stopped my mindless banging.

"Uh...I think it would be appropriate to... let ourselves in now," Garrus mumbled as he tightened his grip on his rifle, even though I was already on it.

I took cover behind the wall before the door slid open. After a moment of hearing nothing, I peeked around the corner, gun ready. The room was a disaster. Broken glass from the large window on the ground, blood stains on the white carpet, bullet holes ringing the furniture, a huge chunk of the floor was missing by the edge of the apartment. It looked like as if one point it was the kind of room that you'd have to take a shower before stepping into it, littered with white furniture you'd feel guilty for getting dirty. That definitely wasn't the case now. I motioned for Garrus and Krios to follow me inside, both constantly scanning the room expecting _something_.

A woman with long black hair and a ridiculously skin-tight white uniform had come out of a nearby room. A blue surge escaped her, lifting me with her biotics.

"Miranda!" Garrus shouted at her, lowering his gun upon recognizing the lady.

The woman looked quickly at Garrus, then Krios, then up at me. That was Miranda?

She hunched over clutching her side, in obvious pain, Garrus rushing over to her side. The feeling of being dropped from so high when she released me wasn't gentle. I was so embroiled I forgot to summon a barrier to break my damn fall. I groaned as I tried to sit up; it hurt, but nothing was broken. Krios was bent over, offering a hand to help me to my feet, but I waved him off in irritation.

When I stood up, I looked over at the pained woman who had just bombarded me. She was bleeding, though you could barley tell with her gloved hand covering the wound, her other arm using Garrus' shoulder for support.

"What the hell is going on here?" I semi-shouted, walking over to them.

A large gray gunship appeared immediately after the words escaped from my mouth. Crap it all to isolation...

"We need to get out of here," the woman, er, '_Miranda'_ shouted, her accent sounding heavy in her strained voice, "I'll explain later!"

Miranda was slightly crouched over, still clutching her wound as she quickly exited the room, Garrus following not far behind. Krios grabbed me by and pulled me back towards him roughly by the arm behind the wall of the room Miranda had come out of, a split second before the ship fired. I looked up at Krios, and gave him a nod of thanks before peeking around the corner. Two armed people hopped off the gunship. _Blue Suns_? What could they want with Miranda? Why haven't any authorities come yet? This was the freaking Citadel!

"What do you suggest we do? We aren't armed near well enough to take down _that_," I whispered while watching the mercs.

"You're the Commander, you're suppose to tell me what to do." Even when our lives are in danger he still has to be a smart-ass.

"Damn it," I hissed at him while swapping my rifle for my sniper, "you take out the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left. Then we run like shit."

He looked at me curiously, "What? Running **always **produces good end results. On my mark."

I set my aim on the slowly walking merc, him moving his body in small circles, looking for a target. I held up my right hand, three fingers raised.

Then two.

I moved my fingers to the trigger, and our guns near-simultaneously fired, the two men dropping to the floor.

We dashed out of the room, and realization dawned on me. I stopped in front of the stairwell, "I really don't want to get ambushed on that slow ass elevator, so we're going to have to take...the _stairs_."

Krios opened the door, not looking in my direction, "It isn't very far, but it may be too much for someone like... yourself." without glancing back, he began racing down the stairs.

Did he just call me... _fat_?

I started off after him, occasionally peering over my shoulder to make sure we weren't being followed. My comm crackled, Garrus's voice filling my ear, "We're in the lobby, C-Sec is here, no hostiles in sight. How are you guys holding up?"

"We're clear, heading down the stairs," I panted as we stopped, glancing up at the number at the bottom of our current level, "twenty-one more."

Krios chuckled, "The Commander is having some difficulties."

"Is she alright?" He quickly asked. I could make out the distress in his voice, I knew it all too well."

"I'm fine," I growled, turning to the Drell, " and you better shut your mouth Krios from here on out! We're on a stairwell people scarcely set foot in and they won't locate where the smell of decaying corpse is coming from for a **long** time!"

"Play nice you two, we have bigger problems. We're heading out with the officers. Miranda and I will meet you back on the ship," he paused briefly, but added moments later, "_Both_ of you. Vakarian out."

Wordless flights of steps were overcome. I've never been much of a long-raged runner. More of a short-but-quick kind of person: sprint and cover. I wouldn't admit I was tired even if my life was on the line, I'll force myself to move until the end. I really was exhausted , and I knew Krios noticed by the time we were twelve flights towards the end.

"Why don't we walk the rest?" He asked, slowing down his pace.

I shot a glare at him, "I'm fine, we're almost there anyway."

"Yes, but _I_ can't push myself any further. if you'd please. Commander."

I slowed down to match his stride. I knew he was lying, but I didn't care, I was drained. We walked down the seemingly endless stairwell quietly, until he said when we around the seventh,

"You've probably herd this before, but you are much like your mother. Bold. Do and say exactly what you wish with no hesitation."

I stopped, turning my head to look at him, "You met my mother?"

He nodded his head, "Yes..."

His eyes opened wide, fluttering as he began to speak,

Gun fires, lamp shatters. Woman hits me in head with elbow. The sound of my own pulse echoes in my ears. My hostage escapes...

"Talid, get the hell out of here." She says. "Yeah. Yeah, I will," he shouts as he walks away.

"Take the boy into custody," Bailey says, anger and fear... consumes me.

"You son of a bitch," I say to the woman.

She looks me in the eyes, white eyes full of something...indescribable, "Your father doesn't have much time left, Kolyat. He's trying to make up for his... mistakes."

Krios snapped out of his daze, his focus on me, "She reunited me with my father. Got me into work with C-Sec, instead of turning to a life of pitiful crime." A tiny smile crossed his lips, "I am eternally in her debt."

He started walking again, and I followed by his side, "What happened to your father anyway. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Kepral's Syndrome."He replied quickly.

"That erodes the ability of Drell lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads, right? From living in non-arid climates?"

"You're more knowledgeable than I expected. But yes, he struggled with that for many years. Eventually he died from it, I believe it was around the same time your mother passed."

"And your mother? Is she alive?"

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, "No, she was murdered by some of my father's enemies when I was around ten years."

I couldn't really say I understand how it feels. By that age, you can remember your mother pretty well. It sounded like it was partially his father's fault, too. I didn't really want to press him to find out small details, and open up old wounds.

"You're very lucky you have your father," he said quietly, almost morosely.

I shrugged, "We aren't really close. Our relationship...it's complicated."

"I believe I understand how you feel. My relationship with my father was, too, complicated."

I didn't respond to him, and thankfully he didn't say another word. The conversation was starting to get a bit too...personal for my taste. As we walked, I occasionally glanced over at him. His dark eyes were focused on every step his booted foot took. Hearing things like that makes you look at a person in a different perspective. It's hard to loose your parents, no matter what age you are. I understand that much.

* * *

"So you retrieved Uranus's moon! Get it? Because her name is Miranda...shes cold as hell, and her ass is –" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Never mind. _So_ how'd things go out there?"

"Well we nearly got massacred by a gunship, so not too bad."

His mouth on his serious face formed an 'o', but he didn't say anything else. He hated when I brought up life-threatening situations, as if this line of work was full of ice cream and rainbows. He never said that was the case, but it was clear since he rarely lingered on those types of topics.

"I'm pretty pissed about that," I said, breaking the brief silence "I'm going to give that lady a piece of my mind...when she's better. I'm not _that _malicious."

"Sure, princess," he said, flashing that annoying grin that made me roll my eyes, "you should go to the comm room now, your favorite Admiral is just _dying_ to speak with you."

He snickered as he shoved me off the arm of his chair. I barely kept my balance, but I didn't fall thankfully. When I finally was steady I punched him good in his stupid arm. I herd an 'ow' before walking away, and ignored his moronic ranting.

When I arrived in the comm room, I leaned against the wall, bracing myself for one of my least favorite people in this entire galaxy.

"Patching you through to voice-chat with Admiral Al Mandvi , Commander Brat-Face."

How can that man possibly be my father?

"What the hell is going on Moreau?"

His screaming voice filled the small room. Ah, here we go. I knew what he was referring to, but of course, by nature, I need to push his buttons.

Slowly, in my sweetest voice possible I asked, "What situation might you be addressing, Admiral?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Millions in property damage on your third day?"

Millions? He's lying out his fat... "With all due respect, _sir_," I said coldly, "you should get some hard facts before outright criticizing me. Maybe if the authorities noticed a **large** **gunship** flying in a** no-fly** zone –"

"Remember who you're speaking to Moreau!"

Is their volume control on this damn thing? Gosh, he's giving me a stinking headache. I can just imagine his tomato-head, the thought making me chuckle. Thankfully he was too busy shouting to notice.

"...and when I have a problem I jump to solve it! So get on it Moreau!"

"Wait, me?" Didn't he say he'd jump?...

"No, I was referring to your crippled father! I'd bet creds and my left eye he'd do a better job than you! Hell! A monkey with a metal bat would cause less problems!"

I felt my biotics acting up, and I was ready to smash the damn...

Easy Moreau, just take it and keep your mouth shut!

"I don't want to hear of anymore problems that make the Alliance look bad! We're already taking a huge risk with you Moreau, and if it were up to me you wouldn't even _be_ in the Alliance! You're mother was a traitor and I expect no less from you! You better prove me wrong and don't disappoint us! Get this job done right! Do I make myself clear!"

I pushed my back off the wall, standing straight with my arms crossed, "...lima charlie."

I herd a buzzing noise for a few seconds, then silence.

"Communications disconnected, clear for, uh, mindless screaming Commander."

I rubbed my temples with my fingers, it was the only thing keeping me from tearing a hole in this damn ship. I hated being shouted at and not able to shove my foot down their blasted throats. As long as I'm in the Alliance,though, I have no choice.

His voice filled the room once more, "Oh, and Aimz? Miranda's been discharged by doc," then he sang, "Be goooood!"

Right. This'll be interesting.

* * *

The woman was working at her computer, not bothering to even look up at me. "Need something, Commander?"

I stood behind the black chair facing her desk, my hands clutching the top of the leathery material, "Excuse me?...did you just," I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes tightly, "Yes, I need a few things actually. How about you explain to me why you nearly got us all fucking killed?"

I opened my eyes to see that I finally had her attention, her blue eyes fixed on me, "Sorry, I had meant to explain myself, I suppose it slipped my mind." How does being attacked just _slip your mind_!

She pressed a few buttons on her computer before standing up, turning her back towards me and walking towards a nearby window, "I need your help, if that isn't too much to ask.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with two of my fingers, "I'm still debating if I even want the likes of you on my damn ship, Taylor. You seem more like a danger than an asset to this mission. So I'll humor you because I'm such a _sweetheart_... oh _whatever_ could I help you with?"

She turned on her high-heeled boot and faced me, "This isn't a _joke_, Moreau. I'll make it simple." She crossed her arms, holding her head up with one of her gloved hands, "My husband, Jacob, freelances. He was tired of Alliance, and Cerberus, but he wants to do good without the senseless regulations, you know?"

I sat down in the chair that had kept me from repaying the biotic attack this woman pulled on me earlier. She sat back in her chair, folding her hands neatly on the desk, "He's been in Omega for a month now. I...haven't herd from him in a few days, and I believe he's angered some of the gangs around there. I never expected them to come after me, but they're cowards."

"Anyone who goes after someone's loved ones is pretty cowardly, I agree. What do you need from me, though?"

"I need to go to Omega. I know I have caused problems already," her accent thickened as she went on, her eyes seeming to beg, "I'm almost positive hes in danger. I'm begging you, Commander, and I _don't_ beg under any circumstance."

I sighed, "Fine, but I need to ask you a few questions first."

She let out a breath of air in relief, pushing her long, black hair behind her shoulder, "Anything Commander."

"You were my mother's XO, right? What ever happened to the data on everyone on the ship? I'm working off names given to me by my **unreliable **father."

She laughed half-heatedly, "We never created profiles on anyone on the ship. We had one purpose: follow Commander Shepard to the ends of the galaxy. We were her crew, she knew each one of us like a book, it was often scary how well she knew all of us. Including myself. When we completed our mission, we all parted ways."

I forced myself to 'not' gag, I dreaded sickly compassionate stories. They seemed so un-realistic at times, "And how much do you know? About the crew she had I mean."

She smiled and shook her head, "I never really interacted with the crew, besides my husband and the Commander. I had nothing in common with any of them, so you know as much as I do."

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. This was useless, "Do you know who's dead? Sorry if that sounds insensitive and blunt, but I didn't know Thane Krios had passed until I met his...son."

She nodded her head, "He had, Mordin Solus, the Salarian scientist had died from old age. Everyone else is still out there to my knowledge."

"So now I'm going to have to find a ...scientist. I have a pretty good idea on that one, and I'm sure hes around Omega." I stood up, stretching slightly. That chair was awfully uncomfortable. "Inform my father so he can set route. I'm heading to my quarters."

"Aye, aye, Commander. And thank you."

I smiled lightly at the woman, before turning and heading to the elevator.

* * *

_Despite my Uncle's constant protest, I rested on my knees and peered out of the back of the taxi's window. The headlights of passing vehicles and glow of nearby buildings brightened the dimly twinkling artificial sky. I finally sat straight so my seat belt crossed over my chest, my tiny voice asking while peering up at my Uncle, "Where are we going? To your job place?"_

_His reply was calm, bracing himself for the argument to come, "I'm bringing you home to your father."_

_I slammed my hands on the seat, "I don't want to go home! I want to stay with you!"_

"_Don't you miss him? It's been over a month since you saw him last."_

_I shook my head, the force making my pigtails hit my face. The urge to cry was nearly overwhelming me, "I hate him! He doesn't play with me or even talk to me anymore!"_

_He let out a sorrowful sigh, "Things will get better Mini. You're what? Seven years old now?"_

_I nodded, the realized he couldn't see me, so I quietly muttered ,"Yes."_

_He placed his large arm around my shoulder, holding me slightly, "He's just having a bad time right now. I think you'll understand when you're...older. He-"_

_I cut him off, the sorrow diminishing as anger consumed me quickly, "It's because of my stupid Mommy! He's been that way ever since she leaved! He doesn't want me no more, he don't care about me!"_

I shot up straight, my eyes opening wide, roaming around the room. I constantly kept looking at the empty fish tank, it was so...bright, even with my curly, unpinned fringe impairing my vision. I stood up, dragging my bare feet across the cold, metal floor, clutching onto my bear. My sweats were covering my heel, so I nearly tripped a few times as I made my way to the elevator I had been in a few hours ago. It was around 0200 and I wasn't sleepy tired, I was just...body tired. If that makes sense. The doctor says I have a 'transient insomnia', but I think that's a load of bull. I just can't sleep sometimes, I didn't need a damn medical examination. My Uncle Garrus though, the most over-protective Turian I've ever encountered. I'd just get some tea and go camp in my quarters until everyone woke up. I stepped out of the elevator, and being the klutz I am, slipped and fell, hitting my head on the side of the elevator door. I let an extremely audible 'fuck!' escape my lips, and I prayed no one herd it. I rubbed my head, thankful my hair wasn't in a ponytail so I could easily rub where it hurt like hell. I needed a haircut honestly, it was down to my mid-back even though it was curly and it was a pain in the ass to take care of. My father said he'd cry if I did, but I mainly kept it because the Alliance board hated it. Plus everyone had short hair, and you know me, I love to stand out. Its not like it was in my way and...oh stab it with a fork and damn it all to hell!

I buried my face in my knees, childishly thinking he wouldn't notice me on the floor of the darkened mess-hall. I herd footsteps approaching, closer and closer, and they stopped.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but are you alright?"

How come he's the only one to come out! I'm sure everyone on this damn floor could have herd that!

"Wh rt ou on i –"

"Pardon?" He asked, his voice sounding amused.

I pulled my head up reluctantly, "I said: Why are you the only one who came out here?"

I plopped my head back down as he sat in front of me, "I don't sleep much, the majority of people on this floor are human, and humans need sleep. Which demands the question, why are you roaming the halls, unless you somnambulate? A tad scary."

He chuckled and I kicked at him apathetically, finally looking at him to see he had obtained my bear, "Give me that!" I hissed at him, and he immediately handed it over.

"What is that that, Moreau? I have never seen one of those."

"It's a teddy bear..." I said, avoiding his gaze. Even though he had no idea what it was, I was still slightly embarrassed by it, "It was given to me by my mother."

"It is...interesting," he said, his curious-looking expression caused me to laugh. The action jolted a sharp pain where I had previously bumped my head, causing me to let out a pained whine.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked quietly, sounding genuinely concerned. I forced a weak smile as I nodded. I was really okay...it was just a head bump.

"All I know," I said, looking at him as he stared back, trying to change the subject "The only things I remember hearing from her pushed me to be who I am today, so I'll keep working my ass off and... massacre anyone who gets in my way."

He reached out a hand and petted the top of my bear's fuzzy head, smiling at the action. His expression dimmed as he pulled his hand away, "What did she say to make you try so hard?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask that as I blinked roughly to diminish the few tears that tried to form, "Be the best."

He stood up and held out one of his sage-colored hands, and I took a hold of it. My hand looked so diminutive compared to his large, strong alien hands. He pulled me to my feet before saying words to me that I've been dying to hear from someone – anyone. "Well, you are."

Part of me wanted to hug this Drell, but for the most part, my sensible side of me wanted to toss him into dark space. I didn't have friends, I didn't want them. Its hard enough to see a man die in battle, but it's way worse to see your best friend be obliterated by a heavy-mech.

Maybe... I might end up being this assholes friend, but the way he kept staring at me made me uneasy and right now I felt utterly flustered by how close we were, his hand still grasped on mine. What am I? A little schoolgirl with a crush?

I turned my head as I saw a man head from the crew's quarter, walking towards the bathroom.

"Go back to bed, Samuels," I said. I really don't want to have to deal with rumors with that man seeing us together. You don't know how quickly things like that get around a vessel.

"I got to use the lavvie, ma'am," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with curled fist. His blonde hair was a mess, it was almost laughable.

"You _think_ you do, but you don't," I said flatly.

"Oh...alright," he said slowly before he headed back into the crews quarters.

I covered my mouth with my left hand as I laughed, ignoring the dim pain "Gosh. I hope he doesn't wet the damn beds."

I realized that Krios had finally let go of my hand. I was surprised I even let him that long, I would bif a human guy if he ever touched me. Really. It's already happened.

"I forgot to mention to you, Miranda told me to mention if you planned on reactivating the... Geth anytime soon?"

I blinked in confusing, cocking my head to the side before asking, "...What?"

* * *

"Was my mother fucking insane? A Geth of all things! Can't I just toss it out with the garbage?" Gosh, I really needed to stop screaming. It made my headache worse.

A small smile graced his lips, "I had met it twice, on the occasions it didn't seem hostile. It supposedly deactivated itself when Shepard disappeared."

I itched my cheek with my finger, wiggling my toes that were numbing from the freezing floor, "Are we really going to activate a Geth at..." I checked the time, "0300 while everyone is asleep? Not knowing if it'll go completely berserk or not?"

His eyes shifted from me to the machine, "If you'd like?"

I wriggled my eyebrows before activating my omni-tool, "Oh how daring. I love this kinda stuff!"

"You're so foolish," He muttered, picking up his rifle from the floor.

"Hey, you," I said pointing at him, "Shut up."

After a moment of messing with various codes, the Geth flashed to life, the light on his...head? moving side to side.

It finally stopped moving, it's electronic voice saying, "Identify yourself."

I crossed my arms, "You identify yourself first, Geth."

It got louder as it repeated, "We demand you state your identity!"

"Hey! Aimée Moreau does _not_ take orders from tin cans!" I shouted. Shit my temper to dark space, I think I just lost.

"You have identified as Moreau."

I groaned as I herd a snort come from Krios, "What is this things...'name'? I'm sure my mother called it something other than lamp-face."

"Shepard-Commander addresses this unit as 'Legion'. Where is the location of Shepard-Commander?"

How do you explain that to a machine? "My mother is dead...Legion."

"Identified as decent of Shepard-Commander. I am inclined to your services."

Well that was..._way _too simple, "Are you going to attack us, Legion?"

"No." It answered simply. I believe it too. If it was, it would have by now.

"Earlier you said 'we'? How many other...things are part of your unit?"

Its light dimmed, the brightened again, "This unit consists of 1,183 Geth."

Damn. Imagine having to share that space..." I recognized that armor, it was my mothers. She gave it to you?"

It turned its head from side to side before saying, " I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

I blinked before looking over at Krios, scrunching my face in confusion.

"Means no." He said, causing an 'oh' to escape my lips.

"I'm going to leave now Legion, will you be fine here?"

"Yes, Moreau."

I backed out of the room, watching the Geth suspiciously. When I got out of the room, I turned to Krios, "Why would they keep that in the AI core? I actually _like_ EDI."

He shrugged, "You ask too many questions that I can not answer. The only person who could answer that is your mother, it was her choice."

I sighed, "I'm not too fond of Geth. All I've herd about what happened with the Quarians and the whole thing with the Reapers. I don't know, maybe it isn't too bad."

"You should always get to know someone, human or machine, before you judge. You may be pleasantly surprised, or extremely disappointed, but at least you know their true self."

I smiled slightly at him as we stopped in front of the elevator. The dizziness I was trying to ignore was rapidly getting worse. I knew what was wrong, and I'm an idiot for ignoring it. I watched as he bowed slightly before wishing me a good night and turned to head back to his room. I grabbed onto his muscular arm with both of my hands trying to keep myself from falling, him turning to look at me curiously.

"I...I..."

I couldn't get the words out, I couldn't keep myself up.

"Are you alright...Commander?"

I knew I had hit the floor when I felt the cold metal on my cheek, and the light shakes from the Drell on my back. I knew I shouldn't shut my eyes, but I was so tired...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright artificial light burning them. I quickly closed them and groaned, this definitely wasn't my room.

"Shes waking up doctor!"

I herd quick-moving footsteps come close to me, "Aimée dear, can you hear me?"

I looked around and saw that I was in the med bay. The pain in my head had diminished a great deal and I couldn't help but shout, "Can someone turn down the damn lights?"

"Yes, she's fine alright." I'd know Krios' voice anywhere, which is pretty sad due to our little time together. A few seconds passed before the lights were dimmed and I could open my eyes. I saw Uncle Garrus and Krios sitting on the bed to the right of me, Chakwas hovering above me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her green eyes roaming over my face before making eye contact.

I sat up, crossing my legs under the blanket and looked around the room, "Where's..."

Garrus shook his head, "You know how he gets Mini."

Yeah...I knew. Even if I was on my death bed begging for him, he wouldn't come around. He didn't want to 'watch me die'...he'd rather pretend it wasn't happening. I get it, but why would you just leave your daughter to suffer alone, instead of being by her side?

"What were you thinking Aimée," the docter shouted, causing me to cringe, "wandering around in the dark when you know your purblind in that situation. Knocking your head and instead of notifying me, you go and activate Legion! If Kolyat hadn't gotten me from the quarters in time you could have died; you were internally bleeding to death. Your CA is more serious than you'd like to acknowledge, even with the weekly injections!"

"I hope you didn't go around spouting my medical dossier to everyone..."

"There's no getting into that thick skull of yours! Is your pride worth getting killed over?" She spat. I opened my mouth to reply, but she cut me off. "Don't answer that question, I think I may go mad."

I watched her leave the the room, frustratingly mumbling words I couldn't understand.

I turned my head back to the right as I herd a creaking sound, seeing my Uncle move over and sit in front of me on my bed.

He chuckled slightly, "I ah... bet your making the poor doctor regret coming out of retirement."

I shifted so I could lay my head on his armored shoulder, sending a glare at the staring Drell who mouthed the word..."_foolish_" before he stood up and headed back to his quarters. I let out a deep breath before speaking to my Uncle.

"I feel so weak when such trivial things like that can nearly kill me. I'd rather die by like, I don't know, getting shot in the head then from a simple bump."

He draped an arm around my slumped shoulder, "Let's not do either, both sound like a tacky way to go out."

I smiled up at him, "Tacky? Really? What would be a good way to go out?"

He shook his head, "No way is a good way, and you aren't dying on me Mini. I'd empty this galaxy out so you'd _have _to come back and save the day."

I laughed quietly, "I'm not my mother. But I am sorry, I'll be more careful."

He gave me a slight squeeze, "I love you Mini, lets kick some butt today."

I nodded slightly. The look on his face was trying to hide his true feelings, but he couldn't fool me. I hugged him lightly. I knew we're all the other's really got in this vast universe. I knew he was really angry at me for being an idiot. I knew he hated my father for not being around every day that I really needed him. I knew too much.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Honestly, I've been stuck on this chapter since I last updated. _Long _time! So I finally was just like, screw it, and did whatever popped in my head. I just wanted to move on. I decided to break this chapter into two parts because it seemed appropriate, the attitude for the next pt doesn't fit with this one. We got two new crew members in this one though! Yipp! Where do you think JT is? What do you think is going in KK's head? I don't know either!...or do I! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, see you soon reader! 3**


End file.
